


Caught in the Act

by secondalto



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't deny it anymore, she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ontd_ai kink meme, prompt: Megan catches Anoop mastrubating and moaning her name

She'd been fighting the itch for as long as she could. Megan wanted Anoop, there was no denying it. Today was a day off, no rehearsing, no traveling, just a hotel room and time. The others had split off into groups, but Megan had claimed a phone date with Ryder. When she asked, Matt said Anoop was catching up on sleep.

Perfect, she thought. She'd sneak up to his room, make up some excuse to get in the room and then seduce him.

The elevator ride took forever, Megan trying not to hum along to the muzak. When she got to the right floor, she was grateful the hall was empty. She made her way quickly and quietly down to Anoop's room. She was going to knock when she noticed that the door was ever so slightly ajar. Megan debated a moment before pushing it gently open.

"Anoop?" she said. No answer. She came in, closed the door behind her, remembering to lock it with the deadbolt. She thought she heard him say something, his voice coming from the bedroom. She tiptoed towards his room, ready to surprise him. It turned out she was in for the surprise.

Peeking around the bedroom door, Megan's eyes grew wide when she saw Anoop naked on the bed. God, he was just...perfect. Even more surprising, he was jerking off, his hand moving slowly up and down his cock. She bit her lip to keep from squeaking. His eyes were closed, his hips moving off the bed. Then he moaned, "Fuck, Megan."

He was thinking about her?!? She stepped back to take a quiet breath. Go her brain said. She didn't hesitate, unzipping her dress, tossing her shoes aside, dropping bra and panties on the floor. Naked she padded into the room. Anoop still had his eyes closed. She got close to the bed, reaching for him. "I can take care of that for you."

Hie eyes flew open. "Meg?"

"Shhhh," she said, straddling him. "I heard you. Don't tell me you don't want this too."

"Megan...I...."

She kissed him, moving her body over him, then taking him in. "Just fuck me, Desai."

"Yes, ma'am," he groaned.

He thrust up, then rolled them over. She gasped, then laughed before moaning as he began to move. This was so much better than she'd imagined it. Anoop kissed her, exploring her with his mouth as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. "Anoop, fuck, you're a god."

"Don't tell anyone," he laughed, rolling them over again.

She rode him, closing her eyes as his hands cupped and caressed her breasts. Then he moved one hand down her body, finding her clit and she was gone, keening his name. He moved to hold her up, thrusting a few more times before moaning. She collapsed onto him.

When she opened her eyes again, Anoop was watching her, holding her. "Surprise?" she said.

"Mmmm, I like surprises. Wish I'd known sooner, Meg."

"Me too. I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the tour. Possibly after it too. You're mine, Desai."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
